The Mulberry Inn
This is an encounter specific to The Hierophant, and is also the initial encounter. Event With Malaclypse's encouragement ("What's a few murders in the grand scheme of things?"), you find yourself sat opposite the opulently-dressed leader of the Thieves Guild. Or one of their leaders - it's a shadowy organization. He takes a sip of wine and leans back to savour the taste. "I am scheduled to be assassinated. I believe the suspect is one of my own." With subtle nods he indicates a bearded man, a woman with red hair and a man with grey eyes. "Borden, Rowena, and Grindan. My three personal Silencers. One of them left me this note, I am sure. "When the red candle's flame burns out, on his last evening at the Mulberry Inn, the false priest will have his sins appeased." He points to the red candle upon the fireplace. "The assassin favours theatrics over secrecy, it seems. Find the assassin for me. To do that, you will likely need gold - thieves will tell you anything for gold." :1. Retire for the night And with that he waves you away and you retire to bed wondering how Malaclypse talked you into this. Exit encounter and continue with the challenge :2. Ask who he is exactly. "I am known as Father Galfri - though it's not my true name, of course. I keep track of accounts in this region." Return to options :3. Ask for more information about the assassin. A note was left for me at this inn. "When the red candle's flame burns out, on his last evening at the Mulberry Inn, the false priest will have his sins appeased." He points to the red candle upon the fireplace. "The assassin favours theatrics over secrecy, it seems." Return to options :4. Ask for more information about Borden. "Borden is the eldest in my employ - a simple, nervous kind of man. I highly doubt that he would have the heart, nor the finesse, to assassinate me. Unless he has hidden his true nature all this time." Galfri said that Borden has worked for him for a long time. Clue count +1. "I'd say you'd have to pour a few meads into him if you want him to talk." Galfri said that Borden will spill more truth when drunk. Clue count +1. Return to options :5. Ask for more information about Rowena. "Rowena has been one of my Silencers for as long as I have been in this position - and that is a very long time indeed." Galfri said that Rowena has worked for him for a long time. Clue count +1 "I asked that she infiltrate the 3rd Legion of the Imperial army and eliminate their Captain. She did so, of course, as efficient as anything." Galfri said that Rowena was in the 3rd Legion of the Empire army. Clue count +1 "I suspect she is only truly loyal to gold. But she is quite a valuable asset to the guild, so it would be a shame if she intends to assassinate me." Galfri said that Rowena will always tell the truth for money. Clue count +1 Return to options :6. Ask for more information about Grindan. "I know very little of Grindan - I hired him in the last town. A skilled killer." Galfri said that Grindan has worked for him for a short time. Clue count +1 "He's prone to making the most preposterous claims, many of which are untrue. I'd be wary of his exaggerations even if he isn't the assassin, and especially when he's had too much wine." Galfri said that Grindan makes wild accusations when drunk. Clue count +1 Return to options Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Hierophant